Summer Nights
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: When Brock comes to Reba's house out of boredom, he ends up promising to cure both of their boredom with a series of dates. Just Brock and Reba. See how their summer nights go when you read (and review)!
1. Chapter 1

"Reeeeeeeeba," The redhead couldn't supress a rare girlish giggle to hear her ex-husband's voice on the other end of the telephone.

"Brooooock," She rolled her eyes as she mimicked his greeting to her, pressing the phone closer to her ear, "What's up?"

"I dunno, alright, alright," He quickly retracted his original apathetic reason to dial her number, "I'm bored."

"Brock!" Reba laughed, imagining the pout on his face.

"Where are you?" He pressed on.

"Not home." After all, he rarely called when he could just walk three houses down and sit down next to her on the couch, "I'm at the grocery store gettin' some ice cream."

"That sounds so good right now." Brock commented, "Say...you wouldn't mind sharing that carton would you?"

"Actually, I would," Reba leaned her body against the shopping cart, stopping in the middle of the aisle and right in front of the freezers.

"Reba," He let out a whine.

"I'll get you your own carton, you mo-ron," Reba scanned through all the flavors left. There weren't many flavors left. A Texas summer heat wave made sure of that.

"Yes! What flavors do they have? Coconut fudge? Butter Pecan or-"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Reba smirked as she managed to predict an unusually excited Brock's choice of ice cream flavor.

"Uh huh," Brock voiced just as Reba had reached for it, "I'll be waiting at the house. Thank you, sweet, sweet Reba!"

He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. And with another roll of her eyes, she leaned down and grabbed a carton of strawberry ice cream for herself before pushing the cart to the line for check out.

Reba could literally feel herself sweat the moment she stepped out of the cool air-conditioned room and she began to walk a little faster to her car, not only because of the sun but at the tiny thought she allowed herself that Brock was waiting at home for her. She smiled and squinted her eyes a few times looking up at the blue sky, wondering why she was in such a good mood today.

* * *

"How did you get into my house?" Reba exclaimed the moment she walked into her living room with her strawberry ice cream.

"Hey," Brock was briefly speechless at the sight of her, her face flushed pink and her red hair in a messy bun. Just standing in a loose tank and some jeans, Brock found himself not only speechless but breathless. She placed an hand on her hip as she paused at the table behind the couch, waiting for an answer, so he shrugged it off, "Barbra Jean had a spare key hangin' around."

Reba smirked at the back of Brock's head after he quickly turned back to the television screen.

"Right," She took a seat next to him as she took the remote from him, "Your ice cream's in the freezer."

"Sweet." He fist pumped as he leapt out of his seat.

She only shook her head with a smile on her face, kicking off her flip flops, as she busily opened the wet lid of her ice cream.

"HMMMMM," Brock emerged from the kitchen, eyes closed in pure bliss. With a full mouth, he exclaimed to Reba, "This is so good!"

He settled back onto the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table before he declared his content once more.

"This is so good!" His arm was hovering over the back of the couch as Reba eyed him curiously, "What? I haven't had ice cream! To tell you the truth, I haven't had any real food ever since you fainted at the kids' wedding!"

"Where is she?" Reba scooped another hearty spoonful of ice cream as both took their eyes off the television.

"At the _gym_." Brock vehemently spat out the word.

"Again?" Reba raised her eyebrows as she snatched Brock's carton of ice cream from his hands only to stick her spoon in it.

"All she does is work out, say, do you know what we had for dinner last night?" Brock leaned closer to Reba with an incredulous look upon his face when she shook her head, "Celery. Cold, raw celery."

While Reba laughed as if it was obligatory to laugh at her ex-husband's demise, Brock fiddled with his thumbs as he noticed her taking spoonfuls of his ice cream while hers rested on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Brock," Reba folded her legs on the couch, looking so relaxed, as she laughed out her opinion, "If Barbra Jean wants to get healthy, she should go for it! And you should support her! Go to the gym with her and eat healthy with her."

Are you saying this because you don't us here?"

"Yes. Because I wanna eat your ice cream."

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" Brock remarked as Reba immediately tensed up. It was truly amazing to Brock, to see how Reba laughing and just being completely comfortable with him only when no one else was around. But it seemed clear to Brock that she was settling for another sardonic comment.

"Did you just call me fat, Brock?" Reba narrowed her eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying you know what the doctor said." Brock earnestly replied, "You need to watch out about your high blood pressure, Reba."

"Brock!" Reba laughed it off, as Brock still continued to frown,"I'm fine! The doctor gave me some medication, I'm good to go!"

It had been almost an entire month since Reba had fainted at Van and Cheyenne's wedding and it had truly surprised her that Brock had finally brought it up. Of course she had noticed the little things he had been doing to help out but he had no idea he was this concerned until she saw it in his eyes. Teasingly, she pursed her lips before taking his hand.

"Hey," Reba smiled before continuing, almost scolding him, "Don't you be worryin' about me."

"You scared me." He quietly murmured, thinking of when she just lost consciousness in his arms, "I thought-"

"Ah ah ah," Reba covered his mouth with her other hand, and when there was nothing he could say she remarked, "Ice cream's melting."

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Reba complained, fanning herself with her hand aimlessly. She looked down at the nearly empty carton.

"We could go out," Brock suggested, while Reba fed him her last spoonful of ice cream.

"If you're thinking of goin' to the Galleria, I'll take a much needed rain check," Reba chuckled.

"We can drive down to Galveston, go to the beach."

"Oh no we can't! I already used up a whole bottle of sunscreen just to go to the grocery store."

"Come on." Brock stood up suddenly, reaching his hand out for hers, "We are going out."

"Whhhhhy?" Reba complained, reaching for the fan remote to turn it up.

"Come on, Reba," His voice sounded sterner but Reba only started to respond when he started to pout, "Please, Reba. Come on, please. For me? Your favorite ex-husband ever?"

"Brock, don't you dare-" Reba groaned, catching sight of his puppy dog pout in full effect, "Craaaaaaaaaap."

He grinned from ear to ear, knowing he had won.

"Don't think this is gonna happen again," Reba glared at him when she had finally stood up. After all, it was only Barbra Jean's Jane Fonda meets Sue Montgomery phase that led to Brock spending more and more time with her.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, sticking his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts.

"Come on, Brock!" She laughed, "We haven't spent this much idle time since-"

"Since when?"

"Forget about it," Reba turned red at the thought of when she first started dating Brock, "But trust me, it ain't gonna happen any time soon."

"Is that a bet?" Brock challenged.

"Yeah, it's a bet!" Reba scoffed.

"Alright, I'll take you out every single day this week."

"Hah!"

"I'm serious."

"Who's gonna watch Henry once Barbra Jean's sister drops him off? When Jake comes home from summer camp? Hmmm?" Reba didn't even mention work yet.

"Okay, how bout this. We go out," Brock lowered his voice, "seven times this summer. Somewhere you've never gone before."

"In case ya don't know, Brock, I live in Texas," Reba raised her eyebrow, lifting her chin as she proudly announced to him, "There's not a single place in Houston that I haven't been to."

"Challenge accepted." Brock spit on his hand and then stuck it out. With a grimace, Reba looked at him with a shake of her head. No, she was not gonna shake on that.

"What's my prize?" She laughed out, after wiping his hand off with a tissue.

"Anything you want, babe."

And when their eyes locked, Reba was certain it was gonna be one fiery summer.

**A/N: Something happier yay! So REVIEWS PLEASE! to get all them cute Breba summer dates! And as always thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

DATE 1

"That was totally unfair!" Reba argued with her ex husband as they walked out of the movie theater, "I haven't gone to the movies in years and you know that!"

"Still, you liked it, Reba!" Brock had a giant grin on his face, waiting for her to admit she had a blast singing along to _Grease_.

"Yeah, I did." Reba earnestly replied, throwing Brock off for a second for the fact that she didn't try to argue as she had been the moment they got out of the theater. Brock stopped for a moment. He folded his arms as he watch an oblivious Reba eat the rest of that giant bag of popcorn she insisted that they would never finish by the time the movie ended.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow with a mouth full of popped corn kernels.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Brock nodded at her, as Reba blew him a raspberry.

"Whatever." Reba retorted as Brock proceeded to walk back to the parking lot. He was even more taken back when Reba grab his arm, "Hey, it's still early. Do you wanna just walk around."

"Really?" Brock checked his watch even though he knew the sun was just setting.

"I mean, if you have time." Reba shrugged, trying to look indifferent. After all, there was nothing for her to do these Saturday nights. Van and Cheyenne took Elizabeth out on a little family vacation. Kyra rarely visited her on the weekends. Jake was at camp. Still Reba mentally slapped herself thinking that Brock was as "busy" as she was, "Do you need to pick up Henry?"

"Oh, uh, Katie Ann said she would drop off Henry when they come home from the water park."

"Good." Reba noticed she was still holding on to Brock's arm and she quickly let go, "That's good then."

"Yeah, it's good for Henry to spend some time with his cousins." Brock scratched the back of his head, wondering why the conversation suddenly felt so awkward. He found himself restraining from asking her if Barbra Jean had mentioned having more kids to Reba. That would definitely destroy this little..."date."

Reba nodded and Brock rubbed his palms together.

"Alright! Let's get goin'?" He grinned as Reba told her heart to stop beating so fast and not to look as giddy as she felt.

_"Hopelessly devoted to youuuuuuu, oh blah blah, since you pushed my loooooooove aside, blaaah blah blah, hopelessly devoted to you," _Brock started singing, crescendoing with each word.

"What are you doing?" Reba couldn't decide whether to laugh with him or laugh at him.

"The song's stuck in my head, Sandra Dee," Brock shrugged, as he started humming obnoxiously loud.

"Brock," Reba bit her lip, before continuing, "Do you remember-"

"Remember what?" Though he was busy humming, Brock was hearing nothing but her bubbly voice, her perky footsteps, "How _Grease_ was the first movie we ever saw together?"

Reba opened her mouth, before nodding, "Yeah."

"Summer of '78," Brock recalled fondly his college years almost thirty years ago, "Man, what a time."

"Technically, we weren't even dating when we watched that movie." Reba had to interject.

"You really enjoy killing moments," Brock shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Reba. For a second, the physical contact shook Reba a bit but then she remembered them laughing and flicking popcorn at each other innocently in the theater.

"Remember? I was third wheeling with you and Lori Ann and you brought along your crazy friend, David or whatever his name was." She enjoyed watching Brock shudder at the thought of Lori Ann Garner. Reba could never understand why her ex-husband and her best friend loathed each other.

"Dennis." Brock corrected her.

"It was a disastrous night," Reba shook her head slowly but still laughed nostalgically as Brock scoffed, "What? You and_ Dennis_ snuck beers into the theater and I couldn't even watch the movie without hearing you and Lori Ann declare your love for each other."

"I was drunk, I don't remember." Brock covered his ears.

"It was the first time we actually talked though," Reba recalled fondly as Brock could feel sweat on the back of his neck, letting himself remember how good he had it with Reba.

"Yeah, it was."

"What were we even talking about?"

He stopped in his path, looking at her curiously.

"Music." They had talked about music. By some splendid serendipity, Reba and Brock had found themselves sitting in the backseat of a car and when Reba had pointed to Brock's concert T-shirt. They talked about music from The Beatles to Fleetwood Mac to ABBA. When Brock had promised to introduce her to some of his favorite bands as Reba promised him she would sing for him, they had found themselves building the foundation of their relationship.

"Well come on, we can't spend all night reminiscing about college, old man," Reba grabbed him by the arm as she dragged him along with her on the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" Brock finally stopped dragging himself along and actually started walking at the thought of food, "I was thinkin' we could go get some burgers, with fries and onion rings, at that place that makes the really good milkshakes,"

"Woah, you really don't like your vegetables at home, don't ya?" Reba patted his stomach as Brock nodded earnestly. Reba almost felt bad for him. He hated his veggies.

"Please?" He pleaded and Reba knew found herself unable to say no once more that day.

* * *

"Reenacting old dates is _not _part of our little deal, Brock," Reba closed her eyes, taking in the pristine quality of the speakers in Brock's new car.

"Well, then I guess I owe you another date," He murmured. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder as he stretched his legs onto his armrest compartment.

The two of them of them sat in the back seat of Brock's car, catching up on a subject they had seldom talked of in years. After all, it was odd that the woman with the voice of an angel would never bring up the subject and neither would the man who would be moved to tears listening to her sing all his favorite songs.

"So any new music I should check out?" Reba leaned in against his chest, fanning herself with her hand.

"Nah, I don't really listen to anything anymore. Everything was better back then," He reasoned as Reba rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, Brock," She eyed the radio station they were currently listening to, "You sound like an old man."

"Well what have you been listening to?" Brock countered, taking his eyes off a Houston nighttime scene to look at the pretty redhead next to him.

"That new Shakira song's really catchy!" Reba hummed something that sounded like "Hips Don't Lie" to Brock as he laughed, "What?"

"Shakira?" Brock conjured up a ridiculous image of Reba belly dancing next to Shakira, "What happened to old Loretta and George?"

"I still listen to country music," Reba scoffed. She had to look at Brock and picture the same idealistic young man he used to be, rocking out to Duran Duran as he drove around in his old car.

"Clearly." Brock raised an eyebrow before sarcastically adding, "Who knows, maybe Shakira might turn out to be a great country artist."

"you know what, Brock," Reba elbowed him in the stomach, "Shut up, that's what."

And as Reba continued to close her eyes, Brock was huskily whispering song lyrics into her ear. Even with just the two of them in the car, somehow each other's quiet company felt more intimate than ever.

"You're tickling my ear," She whispered back to him as he leaned forward to crank up the stereo.

"Hey, they're playin' _Grease_!" Brock excitedly pointed out as he started to sing along to Olivia John Newton and John Travolta on the radio.

"Ain't that a coincidence," Reba shook her head as she grabbed for a can of beer she had long saw sitting in the backseat of Brock's car. He noticed and stuck out a hand as Reba rejected him, "No, you gotta drive me home later."

"That's not fair!" His mood changed as he dejectedly watch Reba let out a satisfying sigh, "Come on! Let me have at least a taste!"

"Brock!" Reba incredulously said, "You still have five cans to drink whenever you can!"

"One taste."

"Fiiiiine!" Reba passed her can over to her ex-husband, gasping at the mere contact. Maybe she was a little woozy from the beer, but her eyes had adapted spectacularly to the dark. And in the dark, he was so handsome. They locked eyes for a moment in silence. She knew that look. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to but she quickly turned her face away.

Why couldn't they just become friends again? Why was it always that one look, that one second of physical, emotional, or mental contact that made her fall in love with him all over again.

_You're the one that I want, ooh, ooh, honey! You're the one I need, oh yes indeed!_

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." Reba bluntly stated, watching Brock take a drink of the warm beer.

"What are you talkin' about?" She had promised him at least six more dates.

"I just," Reba looked out the window, refusing to look at him anymore, "I just don't feel comfortable on going on 'dates' with my ex-husband. It's wrong."

"Reba..." Brock pleaded, placing a hand on her knee. She didn't say anything, too busy deciding if she deserved anymore of this. So Brock continued with a wary smile, "Hey, summer fling don't mean a thing."

Reba finally turned around to look at him strangely.

"Quit actin' like we live in some musical, Brock," After all, how did he know all these lyrics? She leaned down and grabbed another beer from the floor and deftly handed it to him with a simple request, "I don't wanna go home."

**A/N: SOOOO CHEESY, AINT IT. I KNOW IT...but still, I feel like Brock and Reba would have a lot to talk about regarding to music and Reba does comment a few times on Brock's taste in music in the show so yeeeeah, WHAT DO YOU READERS THINK?**

**It's a bit slow? Any other comments? Just leave me a review or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DATE 2:**

"Good lord, I can't feel my legs," Reba wheezed out as Brock gave her a scoff and a smirk.

"We're almost there, babe." Brock reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Don't call me babe." Reba could feel the sweat on her forehead as soon as Brock messed with her bangs, "Oh God, why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because you're too nice."

"Shut up Brock," Her whole face was flushed, covered with sweat.

"You're so pink," He pinched her cheek. She was beautiful to him at that moment. Her hair was a mess and she was glowing.

"I said stop it, Brock!" Reba forcefully pushed away his arm, "Can we take a break now?"

Before he could even nod yes, Reba stopped in the middle of the path as she opened her water bottle. She drained the entire bottle, licking her lips for any more moisture.

"Are you really that tired?" Brock raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Yes, Brock. I don't hike." Reba found a large enough rock to sit upon as she laced up her shoes, "By the time we get home, I'll be as red as…you! You when you get out of that tanning machine you claim not to have."

"I'm not tired," He smugly asserted as Reba glared at him.

"This was a stupid idea," Reba could barely believe Brock woke her up at eight in the morning on a Saturday morning just so he could take her hiking, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You ready?" Brock folded his arms, looking amusedly at Reba. As soon as she stood back up, he bounced on the heels of his shoes.

* * *

"Will ya stop walking backwards?" Reba was staring straight at Brock and she didn't like it. He was just…staring at her, "It's giving me a heart attack every time I think you're about to fall over."

"It works out my quads!" Really he liked looking at her, he liked seeing her big blue eyes looking so curiously at him and her mouth opening and closing just to catch a breath of air. He liked seeing her red hair wind-blown and tousled and he liked seeing her chest heave up and down with each breath-her chest. He quickly blinked before starting to walk beside his ex-wife.

"Your quads sore?" Reba started to swing her arms, looking down at the gravelly ground.

"No," He left it at that.

"Okay then," He could hear it in her voice; she knew he was checking her out. Brock hadn't meant to do it intentionally but he knew he actually did do it consciously.

"You doing alright there, Red?"

"Can we stop with the nicknames, Blondie?"

"Hey!"

"I'm doing fine, Brock, we're not even goin' uphill or anything," Reba rolled her eyes, breathing loudly between each word.

"Well then we might as well start walking back out," Brock sighed.

"Honestly Brock," Reba reached into her backpack for her bucket hat, "You don't take a redhead _outdoors_. I freckle."

"You're right," Brock laughed out, "I'd much rather keep you indoors."

Reba eyed him with the way he said indoors, as if he was saying in-the-bedroom.

He led the way back to a picnic area, wary of all the dogs and children running around the park. He swung his backpack from his back to the front, unzipping it with a pout on his face. He took out Tupperware. Then drew two glass flutes out of a special holder.

"I wanted to take you to this beautiful waterfall," Brock sighed, disappointed in himself as Reba opened one eye, still laying on the bench opposite of Brock. He looked up, all sad as if he was actually depressed because he had screwed up date number two, "That sunburn lotion working?"

"Yeah," Reba lied when she sat up, very grateful for the shade of the tree they were sitting under. He had sounded so excited when he called her that morning, Reba could just picture him getting ready as he was calling her. By some opportune moment, he had a free Saturday- free from Barbra Jean.

"That's good," Brock opened the containers.

"I wasn't that tired, ya know," Reba announced as Brock reached for a bottle opener. Where was she getting at? She felt bad that all her complaining ruined his plans but she wasn't about to apologize to stupid Brock who decided to take her hiking. She looked down as she continued to speak, "We can still-I mean, I would _love_ to see the waterfall. How often do you get to see a waterfall in Texas?" Reba pressed on teasingly as Brock had to chuckle.

"It was nothing," He shrugged, pushing a container of apple slices toward Reba, "it was just really serene there, you would've enjoyed it."

"Well," She blinked a few times, watching Brock whip out a bag of chips from the bag, "I'm enjoying this."

She was enjoying his company, his adorably pathetic attempts to make her happy.

"Really?" He sounded hesitant, unsure of himself. Then the biggest smile lit up on his face, "I got an idea. Why don't we go to The Waterfall? The one by the Galleria?"

"Pfffft," Reba blew a raspberry, "The Waterfall? That's for tourists!"

"You've never been there right?" Brock ignored her comment. He knew he had taken JV and Helen there once before but he was certain Reba wasn't there.

"Strange as it sounds, no."

"Let's go." He was certain she should see at least one waterfall today.

**A/N: this is so horrible I'm sorry. Summer's almost over. ahhhh. okay thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


End file.
